Beso improvisado
by nachi123
Summary: ¡Porque era indignante! ¡esa cosa mal hecha, no la podía pisotear, no de nuevo! esta vez, ella iba a ganar. E iba a hacer de todo para ganar... pero la verdad, "esto" no se había encontrado sus planes para derrotar al maldito punk. *editado*
1. Chapter 1

**Total drama Island, sus muchas secuelas, ni sus personajes**

**me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos autores.**

**Hago esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión (Pero si alguien me quiere pagar... no me quejo)**

**Lo unico que me vendria perteneciendo fuera es la trama de la historia, si alguien me la roba... lo mato.**

**sin mas que decir, el fic:**

* * *

—Fa…falta poco —se dijo misma la morena afilando los ojos, yendo entre lo que parecía ser un gran cañón ¿Un gran cañón en la isla del drama? Al parecer, después de los desechos tóxicos y animales mutantes, todo era posible— So…solo un poco mas.

Courtney miró hacia atrás y se fijó que estaba por alcanzarla, frunció el ceño. Ella durante todo el camino había estado a la cabeza en la carrera, y ese patético ser mastodonte no iba a superarle a los últimos metros.

Así que con fuerza agarró mejor el pelaje del animal, para indicarle que fuera más rápido. Pero lo que pasó fue que la bestia embravecida se alzó en dos patas, lo que provocó que Courtney se cayera en un charco de lodo.

La chica sacudió la cabeza, confundida aun por el golpe y miró hacia arriba. El animal se equilibraba con sus patas traseras y parecía estar a punto de atacarla.

—¡Suerte con tu bestia, princesa! —Courtney volteó la mirada y solo pudo ver la cola de lo que parecía ser un castor, donde arriba de esa bestia deforme iba montado un chico de playera negra y cabello negro con una cresta verde.

En ese instante Courtney enfureció. Podía ser vencida por Heather, Bridggete, Noah, Harold, Geoff, Owen, Perry el ornitorrinco ¡O Hasta Ezequiel! Pero no por ese despreciable punk que tanto la había humillado. Al escuchar un rugido del animal, Courtney se levantó furiosa y se encaró a la bestia, agarrándola el pescuezo de tal forma que lograr paralizarla.

—¡Escúchame muy bien porque solo lo diré una vez! —le gritó a la bestia, y esta paralizada por el miedo cerró las fauces y miró a Courtney con verdadero temor —Ese maldito que está montado en el camello con cola de castor y diente de tirano saurio no me va a ganar ¡¿Entendido? Así que si no quieres que me haga un abrigo y pendientes con tu piel y dientes… ¡Mas te vale que pongas esas seis patas a toda marcha y repases a ese idiota! ¿Has entendido?

Y enseguida, la bestia rugió. Pero en vez de comerse a la compita como todos pensaban, Tomó a Courtney de la ropa y la subió a su espalda, comenzando a correr a toda velocidad.

—¡De eso es de lo que estoy hablando! —gritó Courtney sintiendo como el viento pegaba en su rostro y agitaba su cabello castaño. Sonrió un instante maravillada al saber que iba a ser la ganadora de este desafío, para después afilar la vista, y agazaparse para tener más control sobre su bestia.

Después de todo, controlar un tipo de león negro con seis patas, que tenía un aguijón de escorpión por cola y que lanzaba fuego, no era cosa sencilla.

Comenzó a acercarse a Duncan, sonrió. Y más aun cuando su criatura les lanzó fuego directo a las patas del camello.

—¡Hey! ¿Quién…? —el punk se quedó con la boca abierta a ver que la morena seguía en la competencia.

—¿Sorprendido, Dunkito? —preguntó Courtney tirando veneno por su mirada.

Si, Courtney odiaba a Duncan. Lo odiaba con todo su ser, alma y con el cuerpo que tan solo una adolescente de dieciséis años podía hacerlo.

Quería ver a ese maldito punk derrotado, humillado, llorando sangre mientras rogaba perdón arrodillado y tomando su mano.

Y juraba por su puesto de presidenta de la clase, que lo haría.

El gran león abrió las fauces y más fuego fue hacia Duncan que, alarmado trataba de apagarse su cabello. Al final cuando logró hacerlo, su cresta verde ya no estaba y se podía ver parte de su coronilla.

¡Y en que Duncan se lo merecía!

Por hacerle creer. En sus palabras bonitas, en sus actos de supuesta bondad, que el no parecía ser tan malo como aparentaba, que tenía corazón a pesar de todo…

Que la quería.

Y sobre todo…

¡Por hacerle creer que el era merecedor de su primera beso! Cada vez que veía a ese maldito, su mente titilaba al ver que ella mismo lo había tomado de las mejilla y sellado sus labios contra los de el.

Y Claro como tonta ella no había parado ahí, el mucho menos, sabiendo que se podía aprovechar de su estupido enamoramiento. La tonta sonrisa, miradas coquetas, charlas durante toda la noche, y demás cosas que a ella tanto le fascinaba… no eran nada para el.

Solo quería aprovecharse de ella y conseguir lo que quería.

¡Y pensar que inclusive estaba a punto de entregarla su virginidad!

Courtney gruñó, un sonido muy parecido al que hacía la fiera debajo de ella. Y con rabia, jaló de la melena del león para indicarle que le lanzara otra llamarada de fuego a Duncan.

Pero esta, inexplicablemente la esquivó. Cuando Courtney se dio cuenta, Duncan y su respectiva bestia estaba mas arriba de ella, corriendo a todo dar sobre lo que parecía ser otro camino, que obviamente no estaba sobre la ruta que se suponían que debían cruzar.

—¡Eso es trampa! —le gritó Courtney, pero solo obtuvo como respuesta las risas mordaces de el.

—Ese maldito… —volvió a gruñir Courtney, después miró al león— y tu… ¿¡En que demonios piensas que no vas mas rápido!

La bestia dio un lastimero gruñido mientras aumentaba el paso y pensaba que ni aun siendo un animal único en su especie, recibía el respeto merecido. ¡Había cargado a esa maldita mocosa por tres horas! Y lo único que le hacía seguir era las órdenes de ella, y el camello tan apetecible que le parecía.

—El, no me va ganar —pensó Courtney nuevamente, mentalizando así misma cruzando la meta de llegada, con el confeti disparado por todas partes, siendo cargado por un apuesto moreno musculoso que traía ¡Chocolate!

Si, iba a ganar. Y ese maldito punk no le iba a pisotear, no de nuevo.

Cuando se había enterado que esa escoria le había sido infiel y lo que era peor ¡Con su amiga!

¿Cómo se atrevía, ese… ese…? ¡Ni siquiera tenía un insulto que lo describiera con exactitud

Ese punk le había visto la cara de idiota ¡Y quien sabe cuantas veces le había hecho lo mismo! ¿Y con la misma perra, o había mas chicas metidas con esa cosa?

Y así es, Gwen "su preciada amiga" había pasado a ser una perra, una perra gótica mugrienta y sin amor propio en su opinión. Por suerte, se las había arreglado para desecharla en la primer parte del desafío, aun debía de estar en la enfermería, mientras le quitaban aun las espinas por caer esa enredadera. Y no, no sentía pena por ella, es mas, se apiadaba más del perro rojo del tamaño de un caballo y con cuernos que le habían dado y había caído junto con Gwen.

Un grito hizo que Courtney alzara la cabeza. Con el tiempo justo para ver como Duncan y su camello, pasaban por encima de su cabeza y aterrizaban tres metros lejos de ella.

El punk volteó y sonrió bajando de la feria.

—Fin del juego, princesa —sonrió encaminándose hacia el puente, y cortando con su navaja una de las dos cuerdas que lo sostenía.

Todo eso, en menos de un minuto.

Para cuando Courtney reaccionó, ya el león se había detenido. Courtney sacudió la cabeza y se bajó del animal, fue corriendo hacia el puente, y se dio cuenta que… ya estaba todo perdido.

El puente era tan largo y ridículamente estrecho que además de soportar solo un jugador a la vez, que Duncan hubiera cortado las cuerdas de un lado, hacia que solo hacer el intento de encaminarse ahí, significaría una caída segura hacía un precipicio.

Courtney miró a Duncan que ya iba a mitad de camino, subió la mirada y contempló con horror como después del puente a uno dos metros, se hallaba la meta de llegada junto a el Chef y Chris Maclean esperando el ganador.

—Al parecer Courtney quedó descalificada por, problemas en el terreno —escuchó la voz de Chris que venía de su inseparable megáfono— ¡Y Duncan ya esta a medio camino!

Esto no era posible, ¡No lo era!

Ya había dicho que ese maldito punk no le iba a ganar. Y cuando ella decía algo ¡Era porque así era!

Se dio media vuelta, corrió hacia un árbol y con suma habilidad que solo siete años de gimnasia podían lograr, escaló hasta quedar agazapada en una rama.

Midió aproximadamente la distancia que había desde su rama hasta la meta, después miró a Duncan que solo se encontraba a un cuarto de la llegada y luego miró las lianas que colgaban en las ramas del árbol. Inmediatamente agarró las más gruesa y larga que encontró, y esperando que dicha liana aguantara su peso, se lanzó por los aires.

—…esa niña está loca —negó con la cabeza el chef. Ella era una de las pocas que en ocasiones, superaba a Izzy.

Chris rió, después de todo era lo que buscaba en un reality, locura.

Los demás concursantes que estaban un poco por detrás en la línea de meta, se quedaron con la boca abierta. Todos, a excepción de Gwen que aun seguía en la enfermería.

Mientras tanto, Courtney que se mantenía fijamente sujeta a la liana, miró de soslayo como Duncan salía ya del puente y estaba corriendo hacía la meta, con gestos ya de haber ganado. Ella frunció el ceño, y cuando sintió la liana se tensaba, se soltó de ella.

La caída fue rápida. Courtney apenas si sintió cuando su cuerpo cuando chocó contra el suelo.

Pero si sintió, como de repente se estaba revolcando junto con otro cuerpo... Quiso abrir los ojos, pero solo vio una masa de cabello negro, así que cerró los ojos de nuevo, esperando con paciencia que se detuviera para levantarse y ver finalmente si había ganado o no.

Cuando finalmente ambos se detuvieron, Courtney estaba encima de el. Con sus rodillas clavadas a cada lado de las caderas de el chico y su pechos sobre debajo del fornido de el.

Y eso, aunque hubiera sido sumamente vergonzoso, no era comparado a tener…

¡Sus labios sobre los de el! O por lo menos creían que eso era. Unos labios finos pero suaves, totalmente masculinos, muy parecidos a los de…

¡Duncan!

Bien, esta vez le iba a dar tal patada en la entrepierna, que el dolor llegaría hasta su cerebro, este comenzaría a acumular sangre, explotaría y moriría. Pero antes, debía abrir sus ojos para así, cuando metiera la patada, ver perfectamente la expresión de dolor de el.

Los abrió y…

No era Duncan.

Era Chris Maclean.

Abrió los ojos mas de lo que ya estaban y si no fuera porque se encontraba arrodillada, se hubiera caído.

Chris también abrió los ojos, para quedar con la misma mueca de sorpresa que Courtney. Al parecer, de todos los escenarios posible, el anfitrión lo que menos se había esperado era que la chica CIT cayera sobre el, y que menos aun lo besara.

Por que eso era, un beso.

De inmediato Courtney pareció entrar en conciencia. Estaba ella, en una posición indecorosa sobre Chris Maclean, el anfitrión del programa que tenía por lo menos unos años veinticinco años y lo estaba… ¡besando!

Lo siguiente que se supo fue que, en menos de cinco segundos Courtney ya se encontraba lejos de Chris retrocediendo con sus manos y pies todo lo posible, ya que al tercer intento de levantarse y fallar decidió que era mejor, arrastrarse.

Chris pestañeó un par de veces, y con lentitud se levantó. Se pasó una mano por su cabello, peinándolo y miró hacia todas partes...

Las cámaras, que seguían filmando.

Los concursantes que aun miraban las escena sin creérselo.

Courtney que seguía retrocediendo.

El pajarito que volaba por ahí, hasta que una planta carnívora se lo comía.

El chef carcajeándose.

—¡Bien! —gritó el sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado, miró hacia un lado y pudo ver como Duncan estaba a dos pasos de llegar a la línea de mente, paralizado, en estado de shock y con la mandíbula hasta el suelo.

Arqueó una ceja cuando pasó exactamente quince segundos, y Duncan continuaba sin moverse.

—Bien… —repitió Chris arqueando una ceja y viendo raro a Duncan, luego sonrió nuevamente, y movió los brazos hacia arriba en gesto victorioso— ¡Como Duncan no cruzó la línea de meta, la ganadora de este desafío es Courtney!

Silencio...

—Un momento… ¿Y Courtney? —Bridggete al parecer la primera en salirse del letargo, fue la que se dio cuenta que, la castaña se había desaparecido del lugar.

* * *

**A ver, en serio **

**¿Alguien se esperaba ese beso?**

**o peor aun... **

**¿Que el besado no fuera Duncan? xDDD **

**Verdad que no, neh? xD **

**Bien con esto marco la diferencia...**

**y me declaro fan del ChrisxCourtney! **

**Si señores, esta que esta aqui le comenzo a gustar la rara pareja que hace el anfitrion malvado y la chica CIT xDD **

**Buen, ya hablando en serio... estoy planeando una "secuela" de este oneshot n.n**

**Saben que deben hacer si la quieren? owo **

**Exacto! dejar rewiew! xD **


	2. A escondidas

**Total drama Island, sus muchas secuelas, ni sus personajes**

**me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos autores.**

**Hago esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión (Pero si alguien me quiere pagar... no me quejo)**

**Lo unico que me vendria perteneciendo fuera es la trama de la historia, si alguien me la roba... lo mato.**

**sin mas que decir, el fic:**

* * *

**A escondidas**

Courtney caminaba por las largas instalaciones de metal, escuchando atentamente como, por fuera habitaban las distintas y monstruosas criaturas que no paraban de hacer ruido y sin dejar de molestar, como de costumbre. La castaña, prefirió alejarse cuando vio por una ventanilla y un ojo grande y amarillo la miraba con aire hambriento.

Rodó los ojos.

—_¿Y esto se supone que son las habitaciones? —preguntó descargándose ante el confesionario, que era como de costumbre, un cubículo de baño mal lavado— ¡Estamos durmiendo en lo que quedó del avión! Y ni podemos descansar, porque si una de esas cosas asquerosas entran… ¡Voy a demandar a Chris! Y no, no es por lo que creen de lo del beso de la semana anterior, digo… ¡Editen eso! ¡Yo…! _

Y Courtney tuvo que salir corriendo del confesionario ¡Rayos! Eran como la cuarta vez que trataba de decir algo más o menos coherente, tratando de explicar lo del beso, pero, primero de que había cometido el error de ir apenas cuando había sucedido el "incidente" y había quedado sin palabras, así como una chica en estado vegetativo, totalmente quita y paralizada.

Y La segunda ocasión no fue mejor…

—_Bien, a pesar de que es la primera vez que entré aquí desde el "beso", como ustedes lo llaman—dijo Courtney haciendo unas comillas imaginarias en el aire— debido, a que "eso" no puede ser considerado como tal, ninguno de los dos quisimos, fue un contacto muy superficial, frío y si duro tres segundos, fue mucho… _

_Río nerviosamente ante esa escueta explicación. Bien, nadie sabría lo que ella había sentido de verdad ¿No? Así que ¿Para que decir la verdad? Total, no estaba tampoco tachando a Chris de mal besador, solo estaba dejando bien en claro que ninguno de los dos había disfrutado el momento. _

_De repente unos golpes a la puerta del confesionario la hicieron levantarse. Y Cuando sintió el "clic" que indicaba que la estaban abriendo, Courtney la tuvo que cerrar de un solo golpe, machucándole, de paso los dedos al intruso. _

—_¡Está ocupado! — _

—_¿Courtney? —fantástico, debía de ser Duncan. Courtney pensó que estaba mas salada que el Pato Lucas en un día de viernes 13— ¡Abre la puerta!_

—_¡No! _

—_¡Me estas matando los dedos! —le gritó Duncan, y Courtney vio como los dedos de el que ya estaban rojos, se estaban volviendo morados. _

—_Aw, que pena ¡Pues te quedaran sin ellos! —le gritó Courtney presionando mas la puerta contra los dedos de Duncan, sonriendo maniacamente cuando el soltó un grito lleno de dolor. _

—_¡Ah, ahora ya me enojé! —gruñó Duncan y haciendo uso de su extraordinaria fuerza, empujó con la mano libre y entró al confesionario, quedando pecho con pecho contra Courtney— te dije que me abrieras. _

_Courtney lo golpeó en la mandíbula, pero después trató de moverse y para su error se dio cuenta de que estaba contra la espalda y la pared, o peor aún… ¡Contra la pared y Duncan! Trató de moverse estratégicamente, queriendo rodear a Duncan pero a la vez, sin tocarlo medio milímetro, cosa que era difícil teniendo en cuenta el reducido espacio del cubículo. _

—_Duncan, engendro con poco seso cerebral, si no te quitas del medio no podré salir —dijo Courtney incómoda, subiendo la mirada con el ceño fruncido, pero lo que vio, la dejó sorprendida. Duncan la miraba como hace tiempo que no lo hacía y como ahora miraba a la puta gótica, con los ojos entrecerrados y esa maldita media sonrisa. Tomó su mejilla, se acercó mucha a ella, Courtney entreabrió los labios, y… _

_Joder, hace tiempo que no probaba esos labios que casi había olvidado a como sabían, casi. Duncan la sujetó con fuerza de la cintura, y la levantó varios centímetros del piso, mientras la morena no sabía que hacer: Si enredar las piernas en las caderas de él y darle un show al que viera el confesionario, o separar y gritar que Duncan la quería violar, que lo expulsaran del juego, lo metieran a la cárcel y luego después ella lo demandara por daños y prejuicios. Indecisa, solo atinó a quedarse paralizada. _

_Cuando se separaron, con un hilillo de saliva uniendo aun sus labios, Courtney reaccionó y sonriendo con sensualidad posó sus pies en el suelo… para luego alzar la pierna y pegarle una patada en la cara, y cuando el cayó arrodillado y adolorido, Courtney lo sujeto del cuello ahorcándolo con morbosa satisfacción, inclinando su cabeza hacia el retrete (El cual tenía la tapa abierta) _

_Lo próximo que se supo de Duncan fue, que cuando Leshawna entró al baño, había encontrado al punk con la cabeza dentro del retrete, tratando de salir desesperadamente. _

Courtney soltó una risa anta aquello. Después de eso, cada vez que Duncan la veía, su rostro dibujaba una expresión de maldad, como si quisiera hacerle algo, pero Courtney no era tan tonta como para andar sola ahora que el mastodonte había roto con la gótica y ahora andaba tras ella nuevamente.

Se quedó quieta en ese momento, si su visión no le fallaba, ahora estaba completamente sola, en medio de la noche (Mentira, eran apenas las ocho, pero Courtney eran realmente exagerada al momento de crear escenarios de terror) y estaba escuchando unos pasos acercarse, dio la vuelta y por la sombra dedujo que ese cuerpo alto y delgado, eran efectivamente, de Duncan.

¡No, no, no y no! No iba a ser besada de nuevo por ese maldito criminal, ya ese beso en el confesionario había sido una falta muy grave su moral, cuerpo, mente, alma, estatus social, y aunque no sabía que tenía que ver, también perjudicaba su manera de ver al mundo y religión. Aterrada miró la sombra una vez más, y echó a correr.

Chris por otra parte caminaba viendo con en el entrecejo fruncido los papeles que tenía en la mano, eran demandas. Unas tres del padre de Courtney, alguna de los clubs de fans de él que estaban dolidas, otros del club de fans de Courtney, otras dos más de la madre de la morena… Eran obvio que solo quería plata ¿Por qué se molestaban en dizque proteger al morena y ni le pedían el dinero directamente? Chris rodó los ojos, por favor ¡Había sido un accidente ese beso! ¿Cuántas veces tenía que decirlo antes de que le creyeran? Claro, no había dicho ni una sola vez, pero igual, las demandas le parecían de más.

Tampoco es que fuera mucha edad, dieciséis y veinticinco, en dos años ella iba a ser adulta y el apena sería un joven apuesto ¡Nada de adulto maduro, carajo! Miró una vez más la demanda, furioso.

Según esto, si lograba convencer a la audiencia de que la llamada Courtney Alice Jonson lo había besado por cuenta propia, no lo demandarían. Eso sería como un tipo de prueba de que en ningún momento él había forjado a la morena a mantener algún tipo de relación, si no que ambos habían consentido hacer aquello, simplemente ridículo ¿Qué la audiencia estaba ciega y no se había dado cuenta que Courtney había caído por accidente sobre él? ¡Además, el afectado había sido el! Al retener su cuidad se había lastimado la espalda y además cuando lo besó le había mordido sus labios, cosas que le gustaba, ¡Pero igual!

Ahora la cuestión estaba en cómo convencer a Miss pureza de que dijera que estaba en un tipo de "relación no oficial" seguramente si le decía la razón de la demanda, apoyaría en que la habían besado a la fuerza, y quien sabe que más, es que esa castaña sabía aprovecha la situación y meter leña al fuego si podía. Tal vez la chantajearía, diciéndole que la expulsara si no hacía eso, quizá tuviera que sobornarla con la inmunidad o quien sabe que, o quizá… tuviera que recaer tan bajo como para pedir "por favor, y gracias"

Hizo una mueca ante eso, tenía que buscar una respuesta ¡Pero a la de ya! Y como caída del cielo, o mejor dicho, corriendo por el corredor, llegó Courtney, y lo que más le sorprendió, es que se le colgó al cuello.

—Rápido, haz algo, Duncan viene.

—¿Qué?

—¿Acaso eres sordo? —preguntó la morena nerviosamente, mientras miraba por el pasillo, la sombra de Duncan acercándose. Chris miró en dirección de Courtney y, comprendiendo todo miró hacía el techo. Perfecto, había una cámara de seguridad.

—Primero, di que te gusto y bésame —le murmuró sin mover los labios.

—¡QUE!

—¿Quieres que Duncan te deje en paz o no? —preguntó Chris retadoramente. Courtney lo miró entre furiosa e indignada, estaba comenzando a creer que el destino, el universo, Chris Mclean la odiaban.

—Oh, joder —murmuró, bajando la mirada y luego miró a Chris— ¡Joder, me gustas mucho! —Gritó antes de estrellar sus labios con los de Chris, en un demandante y hambriento beso. Chris abrió los ojos sorprendido por la acción tan rápida de la morena, pero de inmediato cerró los ojos, posando sus manos en la cadera de Courtney.

La morena quiso separarse de inmediato, pero se dijo que no, si quería que Duncan la dejara en paz, debía de hacer un buen trabajo. Desesperada, o fingiendo serlo, mordió los labios de Chris, que entre un gemido los abrió, y de inmediato el beso se profundizó.

Al aparecer el mayor le gustaba ser el dominante, porque Courtney de inmediato sintió como el comenzaba a jugar con su lengua, casi como en una guerra, mientras sus manos la recorrían entera, de las caderas, por la espalda, le rosaba los pechos, y volvía a su trasero, apretando sus nalgas.

Bien, eso era más de lo que podía soportar, se dijo, él le había pedido un beso, no le había dado derecho a manosearla toda. Se iba separar, cuando ¡Oh, al demonio la conciencia! Le gustaba mucho ese beso como para interrumpirlo, después se encargaría de matar a Mclean.

Introdujo las manos en el cabello suave y negro de él, descubriendo con alegría que a contrario de lo que los rumores decían, no era una peluca, sino, suave y abundante cabello natural. Gimió contra el beso cuando Chris apretó sus muslos y la subió haciendo que rodeara las caderas de el con sus piernas.

Chris por otro lado, sonrió ¡Ya no iba a haber demanda! Y, oh joder, tenía a Courtney para él solo, con ese beso tan pasional lo había dicho, sellado y confirmado, era suya. Y quien se atreviera quitársela se enfrentaría con la furia de Larry. Y hablando de enfrentar furia con plantas carnívoras de quince metros…

Se separó de Courtney, no sin antes morder su labio inferior como ella había hecho. Sabía desde un principio que el que Duncan los viera besándose no iba a hacer mella en el punk, en realidad lo incentivaría mas ya que motivado con la furia, buscaría a Courtney con más ganas, y a él también, pero para matarlo. Con decisión oprimió un botón rojo, y una puerta secreta se abrió. Como siempre le decía al chef, ser conductor malvado de reality show tenía innumerables ventajas.

Aun con Courtney enroscada en su cintura, pudo caminar hasta meterse al cubículo que no era más grande que el baño de confesiones, y cerró la puerta.

—¿Pero qué haces? —le riñó la morena, queriendo bajarse y salir de ahí, pero Chris de inmediato le puso una mano en la boca, y la otra la afianzó más en la cadera de la chica para que no se soltara— ¡…!

Courtney se revolvió furiosa y altamente avergonzada, cuando Chris había presionado sobre ella, contra el pecho y pelvis de él, había notado "algo caliente y duro" contra su estómago. Su mente, aquella parte que no era cien por ciento santa como todo su cuerpo (¡Si, era santa! ¡Con Duncan no había llegado a nada!) Comenzó a sacar conclusiones que la llevaron, revolverse más furiosamente y aún más avergonzada que antes.

—¿Puedes quedarte quita? Nos va a descubrir —gruñó Chris enojado y algo incómodo, los movimientos que hacía Courtney no ayudaba nada para la situación en que estaban. La castaña hizo caso a regañadientes y miró en dirección hacia Chris, por un mini ventanita se podía ver como Duncan pasaba por el pasillo.

Tragó seco y su corazón comenzó latir, nerviosa de que la descubrieran ahí, con Chris, en esa posición, pero contrariamente a lo que pensaba la audiencia en general, en vez de miedo, lo encontraba fascinante. Duncan se paró frente a la puerta, donde por suerte, la pequeña ventanita era de vidrios polarizados. El chico se rascó el trasero viendo hacia todas partes, y luego siguió caminando.

Chris y Courtney suspiraron, levemente aliviados.

—Que imbécil —murmuró ella.

—Cierto, que suerte que en el próximo capítulo será eliminado —dijo Chris, y Courtney se le quedó mirando sorprendida, Chris arqueó una ceja— ¿Qué? ¿Prefieres que se quede para hacerle la vida imposible? Si es así, también puedo arreglarlo.

Una risa cantarina de repente salió de los labios de Courtney.

—¿A qué viene eso, Mclean?

—No lo sé ¿A que tengo el derecho de hacerlo si se me da la gana?

—Buen punto, eso de verdad, es un buen punto —asintió Courtney bajando la mirada, viendo que aún seguía abrazada a Chris, y cuando notó como el pelinegro le acariciaba la espalda, soltó un jadeo sin proponérselo. Subió la mirada repentinamente sonrojada— ¡No hagas eso!

Le riñó molesta, más de que la hubiera agarrado desprevenida que por otra cosa. Como castigo por su osadía, le abrió la camisa por la mitad, haciendo volar unos cuantos botones en el acto, Chris sonrió bajando sus manos hacia el trasero de ella nuevamente.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó inclinándose sobre Courtney, haciendo que la espalda de la chica topara contra la pared, besó su cuello y Courtney gruñó embravecida, bajando las manos hacia el vientre de él.

—Porque nos pueden ver, idiota —murmuró, aunque no fuera la razón real. Chris rió por el descaro de Courtney, era ella quien lo estaba desvistiendo de todas maneras, pensó.

—En este lugar, no hay cámaras —le dijo Chris contra su cuello, provocándole un escalofrió a la morena, y solo cuando Courtney miró en todos los rincones de la habitación, fue que se permitió jalar del cabello de Chris y besarlo con fuerza.

* * *

**lalalalala!**

**Bien, después de meses, si no es que años, esta la continuación del oneshot de beso improvisado **

**como se dan cuenta, a pesar de todo, no es necesario haber leído el otro fic para entenderlo xD Solo una mini continuación donde se vio algo de los ¿celos? De Duncan, como Courtney lo humillo un poco mas, las consecuencia que tuvo Chris después de lo del beso, y bueno el inicio de su "relación" con Courtney xD **

**Lo se, muy loco, y a lo mejor muy rápido la trama también n.n! Pero hey, lo hice en dos horas en un disparo de inspiración tampoco quedo tan mal, ¿Neh? Díganlo como quedo? Le gusto lo que le paso al punk? y el momento picante de Chris y Courtney? Créanme eso fue totalmente improvisado, ya que lo máximo que iba a pasar, era un beso mas n.n! Pero vamos, digamos que la "atracción" que se traía ellos dos después de que dieron cuenta de la que la tenían, era muy fuerte xD **

**Creo que no es necesario decir como termino eso entre ellos, ni que le pasara a Duncan de ahora en adelante owo... **

**así que si, ahora creo que si es el fin del fic xD **

**Comenten, pongan favoritos, tírense por una ventana... hagan lo que quieran que hoy se destruye el mundo! y como no, yo estoy desperdiciando mi ultimo dia de vida aquí escribiendo :P y les digo algo? Estoy orgullosa de eso, carajo! xD **


End file.
